Humans have been carrying our children through all ages, on our backs or towards our chest. Previously, the child was often carried in a simple piece of cloth, but nowadays many parents choose to use a so called baby carrier in order to carry their child close to themselves, and at the same time have their hands free. Since many children like to be carried, they tend to sit in the carrier for long periods of time, meaning that the ergonomics for both child and carrying person is important.
EP2491825A2 describes a child carrier which comprises inserts by which the width of the seating area of the carrier can be modified when the child is placed in a backwards-facing position. The wider seating area is supposed to promote a more ergonomic seating position for the child, but a drawback with this carrier is that the insert is a detachable part, which is easily lost. Further, this insert can only be used when the child is sitting in a rearward-facing position.
WO2015/053696A1 describes a baby carrier with an adjustable seat height. This baby carrier is made for children being carried face-to-face with the carrier, and with the adjustable seat height it can be used also when the child has grown. A drawback with this carrier is that it does not allow the child to be carried in a forward position.
WO2014/011102A1 discloses another type of baby carrier which is mentioned here as a further example of background art. A drawback with this baby carrier is that it is not possible to carry the child in a forward facing seating position.
From the above it is understood that there is room for improvement.